Spawn (Al Simmons)/Bio
Born as Albert "Al" Francis Simmons from Detroit, Michigan, Spawn lived his whole life dedicated to the good upbringing of his family. But unbeknown to them, Al lived a secret life as a CIA spec ops. When a faithful day came when Al started questioning his superiors. they thought he may have known too much, and proceeded in assassinating him. His soul went straight into Hell. In Hell, Al made a deal with the demon Malebolgia to see his wife once again, in return he would use his former military training to lead Hell's army in the coming Armageddon. But like any other demons, Malebolgia tricked Al into resurrecting him 5 years later, and is now turned as a grotesque Hellspawn. Seeing his wife happy and married with his best friend, this lead Al into a deep state of anger. He would later go on a journey of vengeance and hatred, pitting him against cyborgs, assassins, angel, deities, and even came to the point of throwing Satan and God while gaining temporary divine powers to reshape the whole world to his liking. __TOC__ Battle vs. Alexander Anderson (by BeastMan14) Alexander Anderson had chosen to go for a walk today. He chuckled to himself as the children played in the park when a familiar figure appeared out from behind the shadow of a tree. "Enrico! How are ye, child?" Anderson asked with a smile. "Fine, father. Is it alright if we go somewhere more...private?" Maxwell replied. "Why of course!" Anderson answered. The two men walked through the St. Peters orphanage hallways as Enrico said,"Several months ago, a creature known as a hellspawn appeared in New York. It was formerly known, and still considers itself, as Al Simmons. It's really called Spawn. While it only kills those that it considers evil, it remains a blight on humanity." Alexander grinned, then nodded while saying,"Ah. I believe I understand what you need. It shall be taken care of." Enrico smiled, then chuckled,"Good. I doubt it will be an issue.", before fading into the shadows. Meanwhile... Al Simmons walked away from a burning drug den, it's inhabitants massacred. It had been a good night so far, not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, Al felt something, he just didn't know what. It was like something...powerful...had set foot in the city. Spawn heard the scraping of metal on gravel and turned around to see a man in his 40's, dressed like a priest with short spiky hair and gray eyes walking towards him. "Who are you?" Al asks as the figure came closer. Suddenly, the man stops just inches from Al and says,"He who does the lords work, demon." then stabs Spawn in the chest with his bayonet, carving a hole through his chest. "Ah! F*ck!" Spawn yelled then attempted to teleport away, realizing something was holding him back. "What's the matter, demon? Can't run away?" Anderson grabbed Spawn by the throat and prepared for a second strike, when Al punched Anderson into a wall and teleported away, realizing whatever that priest did, it's stopped his powers for a while. "Run all ya want, hellspawn! I'll have myself a wee bit of fun until you decide to grow a pair and face me!" Anderson shouted to the rooftops, then walked off. "Whoever he was, he needs to be stopped." Thought Spawn as he healed his wounds. Spawn used his suit to create two swords, readied his chains, and waited for the sun to set once more so he could face this mysterious attacker. Battle Anderson laughed to himself. These mobsters had thought they could rob a church and get away with it. Not on his watch, he thought as he finished off all but one of the men. The last man dragged himself away begging for his life. "Please if I let you take half, just spare me please!" Anderson grinned, grabbed the man by the throat, and said,"Keep falsehood and lies far from me; give me neither poverty nor riches, but give me only my daily bread. Otherwise, I may have too much and disown you and say, 'Who is the LORD?' Or I may become poor and steal, and so dishonor the name of my God." Then snapped the mans neck. He surveyed the damage, than walked away. As he walked away, suddenly a voice boomed,"Hey! You're starting to piss me off!" Anderson turned to see Spawn standing there, an axe in one hand and an Uzi in the other. "Guns?" Anderson said,"I expected better of yeh." before he drew his bayonets and charged. Al lit up with his Uzi as Anderson dodged every shot and slashed at his chest before kicking him into a wall. Spawn brought down his axe and he clashed with Anderson, locked in a battle of strength when suddenly, Al vanished then re-appeared behind Anderson. Alexander barely got time to turn before he was stabbed through the chest. He staggered, then fell to the ground. Spawn stood there, baffled that he had gone down so easily for someone so formidable. Out of nowhere, Anderson let a low chuckle as he pulled himself up and drove something into his heart. Suddenly, thorns spurted from his back as he cried,"Do yeh fear me now? For I have become a monster of god!" as his wounds receded as he used his thorns to wrap around and crush Spawn, who forced with both this and the Holy field began to weaken. With a last burst of power, Spawn let loose a burst of chains that ripped through the thorns and enabled his escape. He soared to the rooftops, creating two massive assault rifles and opening fire on Anderson, who climbed up the building after him. "Scared arent ye demon!" Anderson cried as the bullets bounced off the thorns that protected him. With a flying leap, he tackled Spawn and hurled him to the sidewalk. Spawn pushed himself up, only for Anderson to throw his bayonet and nail Spawn to the sidewalk. "You're a pure evil monster," Al roared as Anderson landed. Anderson drew his other bayonet and prepared to cut off Spawns head and finish this, but before he did, he said,"And if it is evil in your eyes to serve the Lord, choose this day whom you will serve, whether the gods your fathers served in the region beyond the River, or the gods of the Amorites in whose land you dwell. But as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord.” He turned and raised the blade above his head when suddenly two familiar voices shouted,"Alright dirtbag, hands where I can see em!" "Sam? Twitch?" Al thought as Anderson turned his head to see the new arrivals. Anderson charged and drove his fist into Twitch's face, then threw him into Sam. "Step aside, heathens!" Anderson shouted when suddenly, Spawn, free of the bayonet, grabbed Anderson by the face, and created a sword through his his head. Spawn helped the life-saving duo up, then asked,"Are you alright?". "Yeah, probably could have done without getting f*cking clobbered though." Twitch grumbled. With no sound, Anderson's body rose up yet again and drew a bayonet. Spawn, however, knew he wasn't dead and promptly whipped around, lunged forward and punched through Anderson's chest, right through his heart. Anderson collapsed and looked up at Spawn. "Yeh were too good for me...hellspawn. A shame I couldn't take yer ass with me." Al nods, then says,"You were truly worthy of my attention, priest. May you earn your salvation." Anderson quietly closed his eyes and died, his mission failed. "We are done here." Spawn said to Sam&Twitch, who calmly walked away. Winner: Spawn Expert's Opinion It was believed Spawn won due to his superior powers, since he was godlike warrior while Anderson, who while extremely powerful, couldn't compare to Spawn. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Cthulhu (by Sppople) Spawn flew over the ocean. He was very far away from any land. He was going to begin his quest for revenge against Hell for tricking him and turning him into it's champion. Suddenly, he saw the ocean beneath him rumble. Spawn flew down onto a sea rock floating on the ocean's surface. He stared into the ocean. The Ocean suddenly erupted. Spawn flew out of the explosion of water. He then saw a giant octopus-headed, winged being. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Spawn demanded. The being scoffed. "Insignificant being!" It spoke. "I am Great Cthulhu! The Great Old One! The Sleeper of R'lyeh! The Great Dreamer!" Spawn still had no idea what he was, but he certainly wasn't going to ignore this. "Enough Riddles! Be You a Demon of Hell?" Cthulhu laughed. "A DEMON OF HELL! FOOLISHNESS! I have no relationship with you human vermin's religious beliefs! I am Great Old One! Grandson of the All-In-One Yog-Sothoth! And Great Grandson of the Blind Idiot God Azathoth!" Spawn had a better understanding now. "I suppose there can be more than one God." He considered to himself. "I assure you beast! There is Hell, and I have a score to settle with it's deceitful evil. But regardless, what is it you want." Cthulhu seemed to give an evil grin. "I have been asleep before humanity or any life evolved onto this Earth. I travelled here from the Stars to take this planet as my home, but I fell into hibernation. Now that I have awakened, I will wipe out humanity and all life like the ants they are, and I will conquer this World for myself as it was so many years ago!" Now Spawn was concerned. He would not have the monster conquer this world. Conquer his world. Spawn looked up to Cthulhu. "NO!" Spawn bellowed. "If anyone is to rule this world, it is me! If you dare to take it from me, you will be destroyed at my hand, Cthulhu! Face me and you will burn in Hell!" Cthulhu gave an evil stare and then roared out in retaliation. "PATHETIC VERMIN!!! YOU DARE TO KEEP THIS WORLD FROM ME!!! I RULED THIS EARTH BEFORE YOUR MEANINGLESS CIVILISATION BEGAN!!! I AM BEYOND YOUR CONPREHENSION!!! I WILL KILL YOU AND EVERY OTHER ONE OF YOUR MISERABLE SPECIES UNTIL ALL OF YOU HUMAN GERMS HAVE BEEN WIPED CLEAN OFF OF MY WORLD!!!! PREPARE FOR EXTINCTION!!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH!!!!! PREPARE FOR THE END OF EVERYTHING YOU KNOW AND CARE FOR!!!!!" Spawn was not put off at all. He created Spikes around his wrists. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TAKE MY WORLD FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH MEANS!!" Spawn yelled. "YOU WILL SEND YOU BACK INTO THAT ETERNAL SLEEP YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE AWOKEN FROM!!! CTHULHU!!!! PREPARE FOR DEATH YOURSELF!!!!! I AM SPAWN!!!!! I KILL DEMONS LIKE YOU FOR SPORT!!!!" Cthulhu was livid. He spoke again, but this time, he didn't shout. "You had your opportunity to die quickly and painlessly. Now, You will Bleed." Spawn prepared for battle. "Bring it on." He Threatened. "Your Move". Spawn flew with his cape at Cthulhu, Cthulhu swung his arm and struck him to the side. Spawn flew back and blasted Cthulhu with Necroplasm. Cthulhu grunted, but was certainly not very hurt. Spawn blasted Cthulhu again and again. Cthulhu swiped at Spawn, who dodged and blasted Cthulhu in the face. Cthulhu stumbled a little, before swiping at Spawn again, this time hitting him and sending him flying. Spawn came back and brought out his pistols. It may seem foolish to fight a God with two guns, but Spawn had a trick up his sleeve. He shot at Cthulhu in the eye. Cthulhu, while he did not lose his eye, was hurt and growled in anger. Seeing his chance, Spawn put his crystals back and blasted Cthulhu in the eye with Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain, but then he regenerated his eye. He stared at Spawn, who looked into his two furious eyes. Cthulhu brought his arms out and clapped them, onto Spawn. Spawn dropped like a stone onto the rock he previously stood on. Spawn weakly tried to get up, but just laid on the rock. Cthulhu laughed. "FOOL! I WARNED YOU OF THIS! NOW I SHALL DESTROY YOU!". Spawn got up. "You haven't seen anything yet!". Spawn brought chains out of his hands, the chains wrapped around Cthulhu. Spawn was more than strong enough to lift Cthulhu, and swung him around before releasing him. Cthulhu was sent flying and landed into a huge rock. Cthulhu was shocked and very hurt. He tried to get up, but Spawn blasted him several times with Necroplasm whilst flying over him, keeping him down. Cthulhu then lost it. He got to his feet and struck Spawn so hard, it sent him flying. Cthulhu flew after him and swiped him again and again. Spawn fell onto a Rock and Cthulhu flew down and smashed his fists on him, resulting in a huge eruption. Spawn was nearly defeated. "I WARNED YOU!" said Cthulhu, as he prepared to kill Spawn. But Spawn got to his feet. He summoned all the power he could muster and blasted Cthulhu with a huge amount of Necroplasm. Cthulhu roared in pain. "I AM SPAWN!" Spawn yelled. "AND I WILL NOT BE SO EASILY KILLED!!!" Cthulhu couldn't take it anymore. The Necroplasm blasted right through him. Cthulhu knew he was dead. He closed his eyes and fell to the ground. He was no more. Spawn fell to the ground. Down but not out. He knew he had won. Expert's Opinion While Cthulhu was bigger, more intelligent, durable and more god-like, Spawn's abilities and better fighting won him the fight. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Devilman (Akira Fudou) (by MrPacheco101) No battle written Expert's Opinoin TBA To see the battle, weapons and votes click here Battle vs. Dr. Manhattan (By Lasmoore) TBW 'Winner: Spawn ' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ghost Rider (by Godkombat21) Epilouge Hell Johnny blaze awoke in the fiery plains he knew as hell but something was different about it. The creatures who inhabited the plains looked different. Then before his eyes rose one of the many many rulers of hell, the great demon Malebolgia himself. Johnny stumbled back, usually he would expect Mephisto, but this creature was larger, uglier, and reeked of evil energy. He quikly morphed into Ghost Rider prepared for battle. "Who are you?! Why am I hear?" The demon, grinned a crocked and ugly grin. "I am Malbolgia. I am the ruler of this realm you stand upon." Blaze isn't intimidated by the large demon and jumps at him prepared for battle. Malbolgia flicks him away as if he's a bug. "Save your breathe boy, I only bring you here for my porpuses. I have a task for a creature such as your self, a very important task." Ghost Rider stands up and is ready to attack the large demon again, but soon Malbolgia opens his palm and soon in a piller of flames a woman appeared in his palm. Blaze couldn't believe his eyes. "Roxanne?" He said in disbelief. He approach the woman and nearly clutched her hand when Malbolgia, clenched his fist and yanked it away. "Bring me simmons' head and I will give you the girl." He snarled. Blaze came to his senses and jumped at the demon again. Malbolgia only chuckled as he snapped his long fingers, and the spirit of vengence dissapeared. . Winner: Spawn Epilouge New York City 7:00 The Violator and Etrigan the Demon approach Johnny Blaze's lifeless body. "It's so hard to find good help these days, I mean he almost had him." The Violator complains. "Johnny Blaze should have been able to kill Spawn with his gaze." Etrigan says. "There you go with the rhyming again, I don't know why you do that." "Watch it clown or I'll turn that smile of yours upside down." "Yeah Yeah Yeah, Look just get back to the boss and tell him about this guys failure, I'll Take out the trash." Etrigan turns around and dissapears in flames, while the Violator turned to dispose of Blaze's body. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Lobo (by Godkombat21) Prolouge Far away on a distant planet...... The Violator entered a bar filled with various aliens, each having a drink and enjoying themselves. He looks around and spots Lobo sitting at the counters guzzling drink after drink. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Lobo turned but burst out laughing when he saw the Violator. "What are you supposed to be some sort of clown?" Lobo laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am." The violator said moving a little closer to Lobo. "You're Lobo right? The best bounty hunter in the galaxy?" "Who's askin?" Lobo sneered. "Oh just the guy who's got a job for ya." Lobo raised an eyebrow. "And if you get it done, this cash could be yours." The Violator said pointing to a suitcase full of money. "Who's the guy" Lobo asked. "This is him big boy." The Violator said handing him a photo. Lobo looked down at it. "Eh he doesn't look too tough." "That's the spirit big boy, but there is a catch big guy." "Which is?" "You bring him to me alive, got it? Alive." "Fine, so where is this fragger anyways?" "Down on Earth, he isn't easy to miss." With that Lobo left the bar. He whistled for his hog and then took off towards Earth. Battle New York City- 12:30 AM Lobo landed near an ally way. He looked around and soon noticed a few gangsters shaking down a bum. He approached them. "Hey how's it going dweebs? Name's Lobo and I'm looking for this geek here." He said showing them the photo. "You seen him?" The Two gangsters looked at the photo. "What do you want with that freak?" One asked. "Maybe he wants to start a convention of freaks, I mean look at him." The other laughed. With that, they both began laughing. But their laughter was silenced when Lobo grabbed one of them. "Now listen up, the main man ain't exactly got the patience to deal with you dweebs right now. So I'm gonna give you geeks ten seconds to tell me what I want to know, or the main man's gonna start splittin some skulls." Lobo snarled. He began to count. "One, two-" "I-I don't know honest! I never went back when that freak showed up!" "Ten!" And with that Lobo smashed him through the wall behind him, snapping his neck. He turned to the second gangster who tried to take off running, but suddenly his collar was snagged by a hook on a chain, and Lobo yanked him back towards him. "Now for your sake ya better have some answers fragger. That is unless ya want to end up like yer buddy over there." "O-OK, OK! They say he hangs around the allyways of Rat City. I never go back there anymore, but he should still be back there, please! Let me go!" He pleaded. "He better be, fer yer sake." Lobo growled tossing the gangster over his shoulder. Rat City- 12:35 AM Lobo looked around as he made his way through the allys. "Jeez, it's no wonder they call this place Rat City." He then noticed two Homeless men warming themselves by a fire. He approaches them. (Not relizing that Spawn is watching him from the rooftops) "Alright ya old geezers, the main man's got a contract to complete so, yer gonna tell me where I can find this dweeb." Lobo said showing them the photo. "Al? What do you want with him?" Lobo lifted him up by the collar. "Now that ain't yer business now is it? Now yer gonna tell the main man what ya know or else!" Suddenly a chain came out of the shadows and wrapped around Lobo's arm and neck. "Put him down." A voice rang out. Lobo turned to see Spawn standing in the shadows. "Finally decided to show yer face huh?" "I said drop him!" Spawn snarled. "Sure." Lobo said dropping the hobo. "Who are you?!" Spawn demanded. "Oh I'm sorry, my card." With that, Lobo yanked on the chain flinging Spawn towards him. Lobo then Punched him square in the face sending Spawn flying back a few feet. "The names Lobo fragger." Spawn stood up his hands glowing green. "I don't know what you think you're doing in here, but I'll give you one chance to leave now." "Oh let me think on that, um...Nah!" With that Lobo pulled out one of his many guns and shot him multiple times, however Spawn stood there unphased. Spawn then shot a necroplasmic blast, vaporizing Lobo's gun. "Gonna have to do better than that." Spawn growled. "All right, catch!" Lobo said tossing a frag grenade at Spawn. It exploded and Spawn seemed nowhere to be found. "So much for bringin him back alive." "You just don't get it." Spawn growled from behind Lobo. As soon as Lobo turned around, Spawn shoved his hand through his body. Lobo only laughed and kicked Spawn in the stomach and punched him back into a wall. Spawn whatched shocked as the hole in Lobo's chest healed within a few seconds. Lobo then tossed one of his gutting hooks at Spawn, but Spawn grabbed it before it hit his head. He yanks it foward and grabs Lobo by the color. "I don't think you really know what you're dealing with." Spawn growled. "Izzatafact?" Lobo then headbutted Spawn making him drop him. Lobo then grabbed Spawn and tossed him 15 feet away and then jumped on him. Lobo punched him twice in the face before Spawn grabbed his fist. He then blasted him off of him with his necroplasm. Lobo shook it off and grabbed another one of his guns. He fired twice but Spawn immediately teleported right in front of him and grabbed the gun, crushing it. Lobo tried to punch Spawn, but Al grabbed his hand, lifted him up and tossed him through the a wall. Lobo got up from the rubble and tried to jump at Spawn, but suddenly several chains shot out of Spawn's body and entangled Lobo. "Ya think ya can hold the main man?!" Lobo snarled, as he managed to pull a blade out of his back pocket. He then ripped through the chains. Spawn was about the blast him again but Lobo grabbed his hand and broke every bone in it, causing Spawn to yellin pain. "Any last words dweeb?" Lobo gloated. "Yeah. Kiss my axe!" Suddenly Spawn's cape morphed into an axe and he sliced off Lobo's arm, but within seconds Lobo's arm regrew. "Nice try fragger." Lobo then whistled. Spawn Looked up to the sound of what seemed like a motorcycle and was then struck by Lobo's spacehog. "When ya mess with the main man, ya get fragged." Lobo laughed but Spawn teleported off of the front of his spacehog and reappeared on the rooftop that Lobo was heading towards. "your pissing me off." Spawn growled and punched Lobo off of his hog as he flew by. Spawn looked down noticing Lobo had dropped one of his guns when he had punched him. He picked it up and as Lobo got up, Spawn began opening fire on him. Lobo wasn't even shaken by the shots, and lunged at Spawn, Al then teleported out of the way. Lobo looked around, trying to spot Spawn, where ever he had gone, when suddenly he felt something poking around in his chest. In a split second, Spawn rips out of his chest. He looks back and begins to walk away, thinking he has won. "Hey fragger, we ain't done here!" Lobo yells, as his body reformed. "You're one persistant asshole." Spawn said turning around. Lobo lunged at Spawn managing to land a few good blows before Spawn grabbed his fists and began to land a few blows of his own. The two continued to trade blows, and soon Lobo pulls out another frag grenade. "Come on you know that won't work." Spawn growled. "Izzatafactnow?" Lobo then tossed the grenade down on the roof causing it to collapse, sending both Al and Lobo tumbling down into the rubble. Spawn stood up somewhat phazed and looked around, relizing they somehow had sumbled into a warehouse full of weapons. "Hey fraghead!" Lobo yelled. Spawn turned to see Lobo holding two semi-automatic handguns. "Eat lead." Lobo growled before opening fire. Spawn teleported out of the way and grabbed some guns from the crates. He then began opening fire one Lobo. Eventually both of them ran out of ammo, and both were riddled with bullet holes. But both regenerated within seconds. Lobo lunged at Spawn yet again this time sending both of them flying through the walls of the warehouse. But Spawn blast Lobo off of him soon afterwards. "ya know the main man's gettin real tired of that fancy light show." "Then eat this." Spawn growls as he tossed a small orb of necroplasmic energy at Lobo. Lobo laughed at the pulse. "That it?! Ya gettin tired fragger?" But Lobo's laughter was soon silenced as the pulse exploded taking a good chunk of the warhouse with it. Spawn began to fly off back towards Rat city when one of Lobo's gutting hooks latched on to his throat. Spawn looked back to see Lobo, half charred on the other side of the chain. Lobo yanked Spawn towards him but Al took the opportunity to tackle Lobo to the ground. He then headbutted him twice before punching him hard in the face. Spawn was about to bring down another punch but Lobo grabbed fist, and punched him twice before kicking Spawn off of him. Lobo then grabbed a metal pipe from the rubble and rapped it around Spawn's hands while he was still dazed. "Let's see ya use those fancy light tricks now." Lobo glouted. But Spawn then blasted him back whith necroplasm. He struggled but busted the metal pipe around his arms. But Spawn could feel himself getting tired. He was tossing everything at Lobo and yet he still got up. Lobo then got up. "Catch!" He yelled as he tossed four frag grenades at Spawn. Al flew backwards avoiding the explosions. Spawn's hands then began to glow green and suddenly Lobo bursted into flames. Spawn then teleports away. (Again thinking he has won) Spawn returned to Rat city, trying to catch his breath when he was struck in the chest by a shot from one of Lobo's guns sending him back a few feet. He looks up to see Lobo seemingly fine. "Ya got some nerve tryin to off the main man." Lobo snarls. pumping a few more rounds into Spawn. Al manages to shake it off. "you don't know when to quite." Spawn snarled and began shooting Lobo with his necroplasm. Both continued to blast eachother with their weapons but both do little damage to each other. Soon Lobo sees that the gun aside, seeing it isn't doing anything, and pulls out his gutting hooks. "Prepare to get fragged, you scumsucking geekwadd!" Lobo yelled as he lunged towards Spawn, with his hooks in hand. Immediatlely more chains shoot out nearly stopping Lobo dead in his tracks. But Lobo soon struggles and manages to break free of the chains. He then grabs Spawn, rappint the chain of his hooks around Spawn's throat, trying to choke him. "Not gonna happen." Spawn growled. He then sprouted spikes all over his body tearing up the chain and Lobo as well. To be concluded........ Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Son Goku (by Bulls12345) Spawn was sitting on the throne of Hell, as he had killed that idiotic Malebolgia and finally became the king deep down below. All of the demons cowered in fear in his feet, all the souls being tormented was begging for him for rescue, and the angels above was cautious and vigilant of his powers. He doesn’t mind though because he’s finally achieved what he has set himself up for; he’s finally killed all of the sons of bitches and bastards that tormented his afterlife. And as he sat, right besides him stood a pole with the head of a clown piked on it. But then out of nowhere, a man in orange suddenly appeared in front of Spawn. The man looked around in an innocent and rather egg-headed curiosity, and Spawn readied himself for who it was. “Man, it’s really dark in here Mister,” the man in the orange suit and ungodly spiky hair said. “You should really get something to brighten this place.” “In five seconds I want you to tell me who you are before I disembowel you on that spot,” Spawn threatened with a scary voice. The man only laughed at him in a childish and innocent laugh before saying, “My name is Son Goku. I was scouring the universe with my teleportation to find and recruit powerful beings who can participate in our tournament. And now I ended up here. My bad, mister!” “Powerful beings?” Spawn asked to himself. He knew that this could be something. He was already getting bored in hell. “Tell me more about this tournament, dirtbag,” he politely asked Goku. “I see you’re a powerful guy. I can sense that power of yours. It’s really high!” Son Goku said. “Why tell you more when I can just show you, friend.” And in blinding speed Goku flew towards Spawn, and the latter was surprised and couldn’t react to the Saiyain’s speed, stunning but also impressing him. Grabbing Spawn’s arm, Goku teleported the two of them to his universe. After a flash of bright light, Spawn was teleported to another planet. It was so bright and colorful, far from the hell he was before. He saw fighters standing around, talking to each other and giving encouragement in a show of sportsmanship. Spawn saw the arena to be an open one, similar to a colosseum with crowds sitting and watching in podiums, and in the center was a large circular disk where the fighters come and fight. It was the most colorful gladiator fight he has ever seen, the people was so kind and happy, and it made a dark and edgier guy like Spawn cringe. “Hey guy!” Son Goku came to him and said. “I forgot to ask for your name.” Spawn can only brood and look at him before answering, “I am known by a lot of names. Al Simmons when I was still alive, the Hellspawn when I was in hell, the heaven killer when I went and fought the celestials…” “That is a lot of names Mister,” Goku replied like an egghead. Spawn can only sigh and said, “Alright… just call me SPAWN.” “Well SPAWN,” Goku said. “Well be the first one to fight. You ready?” “Bitch,” Spawn said. “I’m always ready to fuck someone up.” “That’s great. Let’s meet each other in the arena in a minute.” In the arena, both combatants stood face to face. A referee tried to explain the rules to Spawn but the latter just grabbed him with his chains and chuck him off the planet. “Wow,” Goku said. “You really are excited to battle. I can’t wait myself either,” Goku said in a cheerful manner. “Yeah,” Spawn replied. “I can’t wait to fucking rip you apart in front of your friends.” And then, Spawn shot out chains that attacks Goku, and the Saiyan flew to the skies being chased by them. After dodging the chains easily, Goku shot out a ki blast towards Spawn. The hellspawn dodged the attack and then flew in highspeeds straight towards Goku. The latter couldn’t react in time as Spawn uppercuts him so hard, that he almost flew right into space. Goku was stunned, but he managed to recover quickly and flew back towards the arena holding his jaw. “This is going to be a fun fight, time for me to get slightly serious,” Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 2. Spawn saw the guy became engulfed in yellow flaming energy and his hair turned golden. Goku then launched a destructo disk that headed straight to Spawn, and while Simmons manage to block it with his chains, his arm was still got cut by the blade which pissed him off. Goku then unleashed a quick barrage of ki blasts that forced Spawn to fly and try to dodge them all. Now being extra pissed, Spawn created a large ethereal flame that he threw at Goku’s face. The martial artist managed to cross his arms and block it, but Spawn suddenly teleported from behind him and shot the back of his head with shotguns, machine guns, and rocket launchers. “Guns?” Goku asked as Spawn’s ammo ran out. “A true fighter would trust his body and never use guns. Here let me show you.” In front of his eyes, Spawn saw the yellow aura around Goku grew stronger and his hair grew longer, marking his super Saiyan 3. Goku then kicked Spawn which sent him back to the arena and his body smashing into the concrete. As Spawn struggled to get the debris of the arena off of him, Goku flew towards him in lightspeed and with his fist in front of him. That fist of his soon burst into flames and turned into a large golden dragon heading straight towards Spawn. Simmons tried to get away but it was too late as the dragon slammed itself unto his back, the force of which destroyed the whole arena and vaporized Spawn into a red mist. Son Goku landed on what remained on the arena as the crowds cheered. He scratched his hair and smiled saying, “Whoops! My bad!” “Not yet you ugly son of a bitch!” Spawn said as he regrew himself. And before Goku can get ready, Spawn used his time manipulation to literally stop time around him, and started collecting dark energy from around him to create this large building-sized energy ball made up of hellfire and necroplasm. As Goku finally snapped out of it, he can only yell “NOOOOOOO!” as Spawn slammed the ball right unto him. Its destruction as massive, as it completely annihilated the area, darkened the sky in crimson red, and killed everyone who was watching. Spawn fell on his knees, now tired and weak but feeling victorious. But the battle wasn’t over yet. Son Goku appeared in front of him; his face filled with tears and anger as he grabbed Spawn by the throat. “You…” Goku said. “YOU KILLED THESE PEOPLE!” “Gee, I’m sorry,” Spawn sarcastically replied. “I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU TO DEATH!” Goku shouted in anger as his hair turned void black and his body became red. He was now in Super Saiyan 4 and the martial artist punched the mercenary in the face, which made him flew off the atmosphere and crash into a planet, creating a large crater. But Goku wasn’t done yet. He punched Spawn again, this time the force shattered the whole planet into a million pieces. He continued punching Spawn again and again and again, pouring all of his anger, his rage and his anguish in every punch. This was all his fault, he should have never invited this psychopath here, and now the only thing he can do is avenge those who died. Spawn can only beg and beg Goku to stop but Goku didn’t, and as the saiyan raged on, the negative energy from him was unknowingly powering Spawn up. Having enough, Spawn recovered and teleported away. He then said, “You’re one tough prick apeman. I’ll tell you that. But you have never met anyone like me!” Spawn then unleashed his Legion; all 6000 souls with similar hellspawn powers to attack Goku. Gripped in fear, Goku tried his best to punch each and everyone of them to get to Spawn, but they continued to gang up on him with chains, spikes and hellfire. Goku used instant transmission to get to a safer distance, and focusing his eyes solely on Spawn, he held his hand together and decided to use his greatest weapon. “Kame! Hame! HAAAAAAA!!!” Goku said as a beam of energy shot from his hands and headed straight towards Spawn. But Spawn’s souls each blocked the Kamehameha to prevent it from hitting Spawn. With his ultimate attack failing, and his ki running out, Goku can only pant and curse in pain. Spawn finally instructed his souls to attack Goku at the same time. They charged at Goku and held him. Goku tried to fight back but they pummeled and attacked him in all directions. Now weakened, Spawn summoned chains to literally behead Goku and then impale his body on his own hair. Admiring his work, Spawn said, “Should have used a comb dipshit…” Winner: Spawn Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that Spawn won because of the versatility and enormous destructive potential that he had over Goku. Spawn survived attacks from omnipotent dieties so Goku’s attacks proved nothing. And Goku’s powers focused only on destruction while Spawn can also do so but can also summon souls, regenerate from nothing, and even manipulate time which Goku has no defense against. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios